


Bigger on the inside

by Nykyo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Introspettivo, Leggermente romantico, Malinconico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fino ad ora siete sempre riusciti a capirvi e ad andare d’accordo.<br/>Ossia a ficcarvi in tutti i guai possibili e immaginabili, sempre uniti, sempre insieme, sempre in perenne corsa in e contro il tempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger on the inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Astry), [Asmodai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Asmodai), [Geilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/gifts).



> Dedica: A Astry e a Asmodai perchè sono loro che mi hanno gettato dentro a capofitto in questa mia nuova fissazione da fangirl scatenata! E le amo per averlo fatto. E a Geilie che mi ha fatto venire l’ispirazione con le sue drabble deliziose. E tutta vostra, ragazze.
> 
> Nota: Non ho certo scelto il più facile dei POV da rendere e mi perdonerete se non è sconclusionato ai livelli della 6x04, ma purtroppo io non sono quel genio di Gaiman e del resto mi viene da credere che passato lo smarrimento dell’essere ficcati in un corpo umano Lei sia un filo meno scordinata nei ragionamenti. Ma abbiate comunque pazienza con i tempi verbali di questo racconto.
> 
> E un grazie a Hikaru Ryu per avermi fatto da lettrice in anteprima e per correzioni e consigli.

##  **Bigger on the inside.**

 

****  
** **

  
_"Sono un ladro e sono qui per rubare la cosa più preziosa del castello: te" Lupin III e il Castello di Cagliostro._

  
Cosa pensa che tu sia per decidere di testa sua che non dovrai mai più viaggiare?  
Come si permette di parcheggiarti nel bel mezzo di un secolo a caso, solo perché è il primo che gli sia saltato per la mente, e di ancorarti a una nuvola come se non ci fosse posto migliore in cui potreste trovarvi?  
Se proprio voleva mandarti in pensione poteva almeno sospenderti in alto sopra uno dei sei arcobaleni gemelli del pianeta Pixy IV, e se proprio intendeva relegarti al ruolo di mera abitazione o, peggio ancora, di casa prefabbricata come quella di certi quartieri-campeggio americani, allora poteva almeno dotarti di una scala un po’ più decente e grandiosa. Te la saresti meritata!  
Non che tu abbia voglia di mettere radici, anche se qualche volta l’hai avuta o forse la avrai – è sempre un po’ un problema capire se per una data esperienza sei già passata o se è ancora di là da venire – ma se ti toccasse farlo preferiresti sostare sulla cima dei picchi di zaffiro del pianeta Mezzanotte, con ai tuoi piedi le cascate di diamante e magari anche una lunga scalinata di smeraldo. Altro che ferro battuto e scale a chiocciola!  
Ma come si permette!  
Gli sono venute di nuovo le paturnie e la malinconia, e di questo ti dispiace, certo, ma non è la prima volta, non sarà l’ultima e non vedi perché dovresti passarci di mezzo tu.  
Gliene hai perdonate un sacco negli anni – anzi nei secoli – non ultima di averti lasciata pilotare da quella folle archeologa tutta curve e boccoli biondi. Anzi, sei perfino così corretta da riconosce che in fondo ti ha sempre guidata molto meglio di lui, o che lo farà in futuro o quel che è. Con lei è perfino più complicato che con gli altri sapere cosa è successo e cosa succede ora o cosa succederà in futuro.  
Tutto ciò che la riguarda è tutto al contrario, se così si può dire, e siccome per te nulla segue un filo temporale lineare quando c’è di mezzo lei è un caos peggio che mai.  
Beh comunque puoi dire che addirittura le sei o le sarai grata per essersi accorta della faccenda del freno a mano tirato, anche se lui poi si ostina a infischiarsene.  
In ogni caso non è lei il problema, questo è sicuro, né ora, né domani, né l’altro ieri a meno che non sia dopodomani… o… o mai!  
Ecco, mai dovrebbe essere la parola giusta per rendere l’idea.  
Le parole sono complicate e certe hanno uno strano sapore o sono tristi anche quando sembrano allegre.  
Mai suona triste sempre, in effetti, ma rende l’idea. Lei non sarà mai il problema, o non lo è mai, o non lo è mai stata.  
Lui è un altro paio di… come si chiamano quelle cose che lui si rimbocca sempre quando si infila sotto la plancia e ti fa il solletico con le sue sciocche riparazioni? Macchie… no… maniche, ecco!  
Ma comunque lo perdoni. Il solletico ti piace ed è un inezia, rispetto al resto.  
Lo perdoni sempre.  
Non gliene hai voluto neanche la volta che, di fatto, ti ha quasi abbandonata da sola mentre esplodevi in simultanea in ogni singola epoca e universo, parallelo e non.  
Ed è stato parecchio seccante, specie perché in pratica lo stai ancora facendo all’infinito, anche se nello stesso tempo hai smesso di esplodere da un pezzo. Cosa fatta e passata, ma solo perché a tuo modo esploderai in simultanea ovunque e in ogni epoca per sempre e perfino oltre.  
Eppure sei stata capace di dimenticartene e di andare avanti, o indietro… mai stato altrettanto difficile stabilirlo, ma non importa.  
L’importante è che sai essere paziente con lui come con nessun altro.  
Ma sarai furiosa, anzi, no, sei furiosa, adesso o quanto meno nell’adesso in cui sei bloccata su una nuvola sopra il cielo di Londra e lui usa una scala a chiocciola per scendere a terra senza di te.  
Sì, ti lascia quassù – che poi è laggiù rispetto a qualunque cosa, satellite, balena astrale o mezzo di trasporto possa godersi se non altro uno straccio di moto orbitale intorno al pianeta terra, mentre rispetto al resto della galassia e dell’universo è solo uno stupido qui o lì senza importanza a seconda del punto da cui ti si potrebbe osservare – ferma, inutilizzata, nascosta e soprattutto senza di lui, da sola. Perfino quando c’è e non gironzola per Londra fingendosi un umano a cui non importa di niente e di nessuno, te compresa.  
E’ irritante e sei sicura che lo sarà o che comunque lo è stato notevolemente se anche tu l’avessi già passato.  
Di solito non ti saltano così tanto i nervi neppure quando lui è così fesso da lasciarti finire nelle mani dei Dalek, dei Sontarn, degli Angeli e di qualunque altro stupidissimo alieno-creatura-pianeta vivente che non voglia capire che immischiarsi delle vostre faccende e tentare di dividervi significa sempre vergogna e ritirata, se non addirittura disfatta assoluta e distruzione completa, morte istantanea non esclusa.  
Ma a te non importa che lui ogni tanto ti lasci finire nelle mani sbagliate, anche se è una cosa che succede spessissimo e ed è una delle poche evenienze che non ti suscitano troppi dubbi su quale linea temporale stiate vivendo e, tutto sommato, nemmeno sul dove. Dove e quando sono inezie visto che lui ha sempre avuto il vizio di perderti ovunque e nelle mani di chiunque e sempre lo avrà.  
Non ti da poi così noia, tanto alla fine lo ritroverai sempre e, in fondo, lui è buffo quando gli succede. E’ perfino un po’ tenero per quanto si indigna e si agita e si preoccupa. Non è il caso di volergliene più di tanto.  
Ma questa storia di restarvene fermi nel XIX secolo mentre lui si uccide di rimorsi e malinconia è davvero il colmo!  
Come se spettasse sul serio a lui decidere anche per tuo conto, anzi, come se non avessi sempre deciso tu per tutti e due!  
Certo quando l’hai indotto a rubarti, quel giorno al museo – ecco, questo è di sicuro qualcosa che è successo nel passato, o se non altro prima della sua mania per le scale a chiocciola in ferro battuto – non sapevi ancora quanto fosse testardo. Ti era parso molto più malleabile e facile da condurre dove e come più ti pareva, ma sono errori di valutazione che possono capitare e, malgrado tutto, fino ad ora siete sempre riusciti a capirvi e ad andare d’accordo.  
Ossia a ficcarvi in tutti i guai possibili e immaginabili, sempre uniti, sempre insieme, sempre in perenne corsa in e contro il tempo.  
Il più delle volte andando dove tu ritieni giusto portarlo, piuttosto che dove lui vuole o crede di voler andare.  
Ed è il minimo! Che ne sa lui di chi ha più bisogno di aiuto e di dove si necessita con urgenza assoluta del vostro intervento?  
Fosse per lui per la maggior parte del tempo farebbe il turista in compagnia degli umani, anche se poi riuscirebbe comunque a trovare il modo di salvare qualcosa o qualcuno, che si trattasse pure di un cristallo di neve senziente e pentito o di un gigantesco mondo carnivoro. O di uno scoiattolo, o di un sontarn rintronato, o di qualunque altro essere davvero in pericolo che gli capiti a tiro. Ha un vero è proprio vizio di raccattare randagi di ogni razza e tipo in giro per l’universo.  
Ma fin dal principio sei tu a dettare le priorità quando è davvero necessario, e ci mancherebbe altro.  
Il contrario sarebbe come pretendere che un bambino di due anni cercasse di insegnare astrofisica a un luminare universitario di lunga ed esimia carriera.  
Lui può farsi bello e pavoneggiarsi quanto gli pare con gli umani facendo mostra dei suoi circa mille anni e dandosi arie da alieno vissuto, per te è poco più che un poppante.  
Un millennio! Ah! Rispetto a te è nato ieri!  
Tu eri già vecchia prima ancora che nascesse la prima incarnazione di suo nonno.  
Per quale motivo crede che ti avessero relegata in un museo, quei palloni gonfiati degli altri Signori del Tempo? Loro e i loro TARDIS nuovi fiammanti di ultima generazione. Chiuderti in una stanza d’esposizione a prendere polvere e a venire additata dai bambini come un vecchio catorcio! Idioti!  
Pensavano che tu non servissi più a niente, che fossi superata, finita, inutile, un’anticaglia, un pezzo da museo, appunto.  
Ti viene da ridere se solo ci pensi! Pomposi imbecilli! Dove sono ora, eh? Che fine hanno fatto?  
Tu sei ancora in circolazione, invece, e perfettamente funzionante.  
Sì, perfettamente. Perché puoi praticamente sentirla l’obiezione: «Sferrargli come una vecchia caffettiera, o una locomotiva a vapore scassata. Ti incanti spesso sul più bello e non riesci a mimetizzarti da decenni. Da ben cinquant’anni, per essere esatti!»  
Bene, in primissimo luogo: in realtà potresti cambiare aspetto quando ti pare , se solo tu lo volessi davvero.  
Ma non ti va. Sì, esatto, non ti va.  
Il guasto al dispositivo camaleonte l’hai riparato un sacco di tempo fa ormai. Forse era il 1971 o forse il 1981, non ne sei più sicura, ti ricordi solo che era una di quelle occasioni in cui stavi cercando di fare ordine tra i tanti duplicati di cabina di comando – è incredibile il disordine che ognuna delle varie incarnazioni riesce a creare ogni volta nelle sue primissime ore. Davvero da non crederci – e il problema ti è saltato all’occhio mentre facevi una scansione autodiagnostica.  
Ma ti eri così affezionata a questa forma che hai deciso di fingere che il comando fosse ancora bloccato.  
Ti piace essere blu. E’ un colore che ha personalità,  nel tuo campo, per così dire, è poco usato e non è affatto scontato e banale.  
Ti si addice. Lo adori!  
Va bene, magari non sarai maestosa come lo sei stata spesso in passato ma ami l’attimo in cui un nuovo ospite varca le tue due porte alte e strette e la sua espressione, umano o alieno che sia, vira allo stupore inconfondibile.  
Si capisce che sono sorpresi perfino nei casi in cui non hanno esattamente una faccia da atteggiare in modo consono alla corrispondente sensazione.  
Adori il fatto che non ce ne sia uno che a prima vista si aspetta davvero che tu sia più grande all’interno e ami il modo in cui al principio proprio non si capacitano.  
Se tu sembrassi, tanto per dire, un palazzotto vittoriano del centro di Londra non faresti lo stesso effetto. E così come sei, quando devi, passi comunque inosservata, ma nello stesso tempo, se uno sa cosa sta cercando, sei inconfondibile e un facile rifugio da trovare.  
Quindi non hai guasti, checché lui ne dica e, tanto per essere pignoli, di norma non sferraglieresti. Né ti bloccheresti affatto, mai o quasi mai, se tu avessi nove piloti come dovresti o se, per lo meno, un certo Signore del Tempo imparasse finalmente ad azionare i tuoi comandi come si deve. E che non dica che non è possibile guidarti con maggiore perizia, perché quel tipino esagitato in stivaletti a punta e rossetto allucinogeno è la prova vivente che si può eccome!  
Forse avresti dovuto farti rapire da un gallifreyano femmina e poi sperare che non cambiasse sesso o modo di pilotare tra una rincarnazione e l’altra.  
Invece hai scelto lui e ormai non puoi certo tornare indietro. O meglio se c’è qualcuno che può sempre tornare indietro quello sei proprio tu, ma in questo caso è… com’è che dicono gli umani? Un modo di dire? Beh, quello.  
Non è che puoi affermare che vorresti non averlo mai incontrato, anzi, siete una bella accoppiata voi due quando vi ci mettete. Siete unici e formidabili e ormai i soli della vostra specie, entrambi.  
Di solito vi capite a vicenda e tu sei appunto disposta a scusarlo per tutto.  
L’hai sempre saputo che lo saresti stata, fin dal primo istante in cui le sue dita si sono posate ammirate e un po’ esitanti sulla tua console ormai spenta da anni.  
Hai sentito che era tuo, che ti apparteneva e che era vero anche il contrario.  
Hai percepito che vi somigliavate e che eravate destinati a darvi forza a vicenda.  
Non è solo per il fatto che tu sei la sola casa che gli rimane e che lui è alla lettera la tua fonte primaria di energia, tanto che il giorno in cui avrà finito le rigenerazioni e morirà tu ti spegnerai definitivamente e, in pratica, morirai con lui.  
Non sarebbe poco, è ovvio, ma non è solo questo.  
E’ qualcosa che hai sentito e che sai per certo, anche se non conosci le parole per descriverla, qualcosa che provi fin dal primissimo giorno.  
Per questo gliela dai vinta così spesso, per questo non ti importa se ogni tanto ti smarrisce  –  non hai comunque mai avuto il minimo dubbio che potrebbe non tornare per riprenderti – o se in tutti questi anni ha consegnato le tue chiavi a un sacco di gente senza neppure chiederti il permesso e continuerà di sicuro a farlo.  
Del resto quelli che sceglie ti piacciono sempre tutti e in così tanti di loro, chi più chi meno, hai lasciato qualcosa di te o ce lo lascerai.  
E’ raro che quando lui decide qualcosa a te non stia bene, ed è difficile che tu sia davvero scontenta delle sue scelte.  
La norma è che vi andiate bene a vicenda.  
Inoltre lui dovrebbe esserti riconoscente per una marea di ragioni, non ultimo il fatto che lo lasci trastullare in pace con tutte le sue piccole e grandi vanità.  
Non soltanto quando fa il grand’uomo con più di nove secoli sulle spalle, ma anche quando si pavoneggia vantando le tue meraviglie come se fossero merito suo, e perfino quando gioca a fare il piccolo dandy imperioso e pretende che tu apra le tue due porte al semplice schioccare delle dita.  
Le stesse porte di cui non rammenta mai, mai, mai in che verso si aprono.  
Sul serio è così difficile ricordarlo? Davvero?  
Un millennio o giù di lì e ancora non sa distinguere lo spingere dal tirare! Imbecille!  
Per forza poi lo assecondi nei suoi schioccare di dita.  
La prima volta l’hai fatto perché sapevi che aveva appena subito una perdita enorme, una delle più gravose, anche se lui non se ne rendeva davvero conto.  
Volevi aiutarlo, come potevi, a non realizzarla subito, a non sentirne il peso, a non perdersi di nuovo nei soliti meandri di dubbi e rimorsi e insicurezza.  
Aveva già fin troppo vuoto dentro per una sola incarnazione e per i tuoi gusti. Qualcosa dovevi pur farla per essergli solidale.  
Volevi che si pensasse ancora capace di realizzare sogni e follie sue e altrui e, in fondo, ti pareva giusto così anche nei confronti della ragazza: di River o Melody o comunque altro sia mai stata chiamata o la chiameranno.  
Era un addio presente e futuro anche per te, alla fin fine, e nemmeno uno da poco, per quanto come tutte le cose che la riguardano fosse un po’ all’incontrario rispetto a quel che la norma per gli umani.  
Ma lei non è esattamente il più normale degli umani, in effetti, è diversa e unica perfino più di quanto non lo siano o lo siano stati tanti altri che lui ha incontrato. Perfino più di Rose che è riuscita a scorgere il vortice dentro di te e ad usarlo ed è sopravvissuta.  
River ti assomiglia un po’ più di tutti gli altri.  
La figlia del TARDIS la chiamavano e in un certo senso ancora la chiamano. E’ così che diventerà famosa, con questo soprannome e con quell’accusa ingiusta di assassinio che proprio non merita.  
Figlia. Tu con una figlia, che pensiero strano e un po’ triste. Strano in partenza e triste in divenire.  
Beh, forse è per quello che non ti sei mai stupita davvero di come poi lei imparerà a pilotarti.  
Comunque a lui il loro addio è valso quel vezzo dello schioccare delle dita e tu non ti sei lamentata più di tanto.  
Tra l’altro è meglio così che lasciarlo andare avanti ancora per qualche secolo con la sua irritante e stupida convinzione di dover spingere anziché tirare. Piuttosto quello che rinunciare senza motivo a chissà quante altre paia di poveri cardini.  
Che schiocchi pure le dita, se gli basta per sentirsi contento.  
Sono stupide concessioni che gli fai più che volentieri. E ti è sempre andato bene anche che intasasse i tuoi guardaroba con i vestiti più assurdi che mai siano stati visti nell’intero universo e oltre, o che trafficasse di continuo con le stanze e perdesse sempre il conto dei campi da squash, aggiungendone praticamente ogni volta uno nuovo e del tutto inutile. Almeno li usasse, ma non ha mai giocato una sola partita, a quanto ricordi, né mai lo farà.  
Davvero hai sempre lasciato correre, anche solo per il fatto che dal momento in cui l’hai visto e l’hai scelto, lasciandogli credere di essere rimasta aperta per sbaglio e che era sua la decisione di rubarti e portarti via, sei stata di nuovo tu. Di nuovo utile e libera e in movimento.  
Ti ha salvata dalla tua stessa gloria vana e polverosa, portandoti via dal museo per rituffarti nel centro del vortice e restituirti gli universi e tutto lo spazio e il tempo.  
Ed è per questo che, invece, ora proprio non puoi perdonarlo di aver gettato la spugna e aver deciso che dovevate fermarvi, che non ci saranno più altri viaggi.  
Ti fa sentire di nuovo vecchia, inutile e sola. Ti fa star male come se non si fidasse più di te, oltre che di se stesso.  
Ti riempie di rabbia e non sai nemmeno bene perché.  
Non perché tu gli creda davvero. L’hai visto star peggio di così, anche se non se ne rende conto, l’hai visto ancora più solo e sconfitto e disperato, anche se, paradossalmente, tutte quelle volte anziché fermarsi ha sempre lottato con maggior ferocia, perfino contro se stesso.  
No, sono tutte palle, come direbbero gli umani.  
Prima o poi ripartirà. Anzi, ripartirete.  
E’ sempre successo e sempre succederà finché avrete vita. E poi lo sai, l’hai visto, in un certo senso siete ancora fermi ma nello stesso tempo siete già ripartiti.  
Ricomincerete da capo e poi ancora e ancora.  
Gli umani direbbero che è solo questione di tempo, come tutto quel che ha a che fare con te e con lui. Tempo.  
Però questa volta sei adirata con lui, anzi, di più, sei furibonda!  
E in fondo non è vero che non sai perché. Ne sei fin troppo consapevole, il che peggiora solo le cose.  
Non è per la scala a chiocciola o per il fatto che non vi siete più mossi da un pezzo.  
E’ perché tra tante sue incarnazioni questa è l’ultima da cui ti saresti aspettata che rinunciasse, sia pure momentaneamente, senza nemmeno provare a discuterne con te.  
Non che tu sia in grado di rispondergli, ma lui ti ha sempre parlato, fin dal primo giorno, come se invece fosse possibile, e in questa specifica incarnazione l’ha sempre fatto anche più che nelle altre.  
Sexy ti ha chiamata il primo giorno, sfacciato che non è altro!  
Da quando è rinato con questo corpo aveva ripreso a farlo.  
Ti parlava, ti raccontava di sé, ti diceva cose sciocche e ti chiedeva consiglio, come se sapesse già fino a che punto sei viva e senziente. E proprio ora che lo sa per certo, adesso che non può avere dubbi al riguardo e che ha avuto modo perfino di toccarti e di guardarti negli occhi, come può decidere anche solo per un secondo che non viaggerete mai più insieme? Come osa stabilire una cosa così importante anche per tuo conto e senza interpellarti?  
Come diavolo fa a credere che il suo dolore ti sia indifferente e che non capiresti o peggio ancora a non pensare nemmeno che tu percepisci ciò che prova?  
Ti fa sentire superflua, e vuota, e un sacco di altre parole tristi che non ti vengono in mente ma che sai che di norma non si adatterebbero a un TARDIS.  
Non l’avresti mai creduto possibile ma ti fa sentire perfino gelosa. Degli umani e del fatto che per lui sono così importanti che forse lo sono perfino più di te.  
Di sicuro sembrano esserlo addirittura più di Gallifrey e dei Signori del Tempo che, a parte lui, non esistono più.  
Esattamente come non esiste nessun altro TARDIS a parte te, ormai.  
Tutti quei modelli più nuovi e moderni di te e non ne è rimasto neanche uno, né nell’universo né al di là di esso.  
A tratti sai che altrove e in un momento diverso non sei l’unica rimasta, e nemmeno lui lo è, ma non ha importanza perché anche così siete i soli voi due.  
Ci siete tu e lui e basta, così unici nelle vostre rispettive specie e così lontani da chiunque altro vi assomigli.  
Ma pare che gli umani contino più di questo e, se da un lato vuoi che ne arrivi uno nuovo capace di scuoterlo e di rimettere in moto lui e te di conseguenza – e ti ripeti che questo dimostrerebbe anche che, in fondo, gli umani che si tira dietro non sono mai insostituibili, a differenza di te – nello stesso tempo ti fa rabbia sapere che sarà appunto uno di loro a farvi ricominciare.  
Succederà ed è già successo, che ti piaccia o no.  
Non sarai tu a spingerlo fuori dal dolore e di nuovo in giro per lo spazio e per le epoche, no, anche se senza di te non avrebbe modo di andare quasi da nessuna parte, lui e tutti i soliti vagabondi che si tira dietro.  
A volte gli umani ti divertono anche più di quanto divertano lui, ma altre volte li detesti proprio.  
Non fanno che dire tutti: «Il _mio_ Dottore» e pensare che sia vero, e in un certo senso lo è.  
Ma è prima di tutto il _tuo_ Dottore, accidenti!  
Lo è da sempre, fin dal primo sguardo e dal primo tocco; lo sarà fino all’ultimo.  
E tu sei il _suo_ TARDIS. Punto.  
Non c’è umano che possa cambiare la cosa, possibile che lui non lo veda?  
Hai lasciato che ti rubasse e ti portasse via. Hai lasciato che credesse di averti scelta e di possederti, senza capire che è vero anche il contrario.  
Però ormai lo sa. Possibile che non se lo ricordi?  
Sei davvero furiosa, sì! Con lui e, anche se non ti piace ammetterlo, più ancora con te stessa.  
Perché sei un TARDIS, anzi, l’unico è solo TARDIS rimasto, e sei la matrice più longeva e testarda e tenace che sia mai stata allevata in tutta la lunghissima storia di Gallifrey, proprio come lui è il più longevo, testardo e tenace di tutti i Signori del Tempo. Sì, lo siete e lo dimostra proprio il fatto che siete i soli rimasti.  
Eppure eccoti qui, impotente e bloccata su una stupidissima nuvola ed eccolo lì, il tuo Dottore, così triste che quasi non lo riconosci, almeno non in questa incarnazione. Così convinto di essere solo da essersi arreso malgrado il suo innato e infinito ottimismo. Poco conta che sia una resa temporanea e che tu lo sappia, quando lui crede così fortemente che sia definitiva.  
L’hai visto mille volte in questo stato in passato, ma ora è diverso. Lui forse non se ne accorge ma tu sì.  
Per lui, che ha sempre avuto un corpo e mani, e labbra, non è così immediato, ma per te che le hai avute solamente per un tempo troppo breve lo è invece: il tuo Dottore ha bisogno di te e tu non puoi far nulla per scuoterlo, toccarlo davvero o consolarlo.  
Ti è impossibile dargli un ceffone, anche se a tratti vorresti proprio farlo, e non hai modo di scompigliargli quei buffi capelli o di tirargli le bretelle per tentare di farlo sorridere.  
Qualcosa che tu sia in grado di fare comunque, in effetti c’è.  
Potresti anche ribellarti, mollare gli ormeggi e catapultarlo direttamente nel cuore dell’azione, ovunque la sua presenza sia necessaria in questa o in qualunque altra galassia o universo.  
Ne saresti capace, altroché, e funzionerebbe, perché non c’è verso che qualcuno si rivolga a lui in cerca di aiuto e lui sia sul serio in grado di sottrarsi, anche se ora crede di poterlo fare.  
Sarebbe un successo, per quando ottenuto a prezzo di qualche pericolo, e lo rimetterebbe in sesto, ma – ed è questo che ti fa più arrabbiare – non rimetterebbe in sesto te.  
Perché lo guardi star male ormai da mesi e non hai mani per una carezza, né braccia per stringerlo quando china il capo, o labbra per baciargli la fronte, o anche solo per dirgli: «Non è tua la colpa».  
Non hai niente di tutto ciò e, per una volta ne sei sicurissima, non lo avrai mai più, ma ricordi fin troppo bene come è stato averlo e lo rimpiangi come non avresti creduto possibile.  
E ti senti davvero sciocca e tutte quelle altre parole tristissime e troppo difficili.  
Ti senti egoista perché dovresti accontentarti di farlo ripartire, che lo voglia o meno, e  invece resti qui in attesa e sei infelice perché, in realtà, ti limiti ad aspettare.  
Ma ti adiri e ti deprimi soprattutto perché sei certa che se fossi tu a scuoterlo non sarebbe comunque lo stesso.  
In qualche modo assurdo che non sai spiegare senti che gettarlo a forza e a capofitto nell’azione, limitandoti a trasportarcelo dentro di peso, funzionerebbe ma sarebbe comunque diverso che se intervenisse un umano.  
E’ già successo o succederà, non ha importanza, il succo è che la differenza sta tutta nel fatto di essere trascinato dalla sua incredibile attrazione per gli esseri umani.  
E’ per colpa loro che lui sta così male e quindi loro sono i soli che possono guarire del tutto le sue paure e il suo dolore.  
Perciò attendi e preghi.  
Una matrice senziente di TARDIS che prega, che cosa paradossale.  
Non sai nemmeno a chi ti stai rivolgendo ed è buffo, se consideri che quando vieni liberata dal tuo involucro materiale o associata alla giusta anima sei capace di compiere prodigi per i quali chiunque penserebbe che tu sia un Dio.  
Eppure la tua preghiera nell’ultimo periodo è ininterrotta e costante.  
Non riesci a smettere anche se in realtà sai che è una preghiera già esaudita almeno in parte.  
Giorno dopo giorno continui a pensare alle mani che non hai, al corpo che ti manca, agli abbracci che non darai e più lo fa più preghi che arrivi l’umano giusto, che salga quelle stupide scale, che dica la solita frase ridicola su quanto sei più grande all’interno, che scovi il Dottore nella tana della sua sofferenza, che lo scuota, e che aggiusti il suo cravattino al tuo posto.  
Perché è storto in un modo che ti fa male al cuore che non possiedi e tu non hai occhi con i quali piangere nel notarlo, né dita con le quali riannodarlo e sfiorargli una guancia e, malgrado questo, lui è così tuo che pur di vederlo felice sei disposta a tutto.  
Anche a rinunciare a lui, se serve. Perfino a vederlo abbandonarti e diventare un umano.  
Sì, faresti anche questo pur di saperlo al sicuro da se stesso.  
Potresti perfino accettare di perderlo e di donarlo a chiunque altro.  
Donarlo all’universo è quel che hai comunque già fatto lasciandoti rubare.  
Lo faresti e lo farai sempre senza esitazioni, purché quel qualcuno abbia le giuste braccia dentro le quali cullarlo.


End file.
